100% Completion (RDR)
is an accomplishment in Red Dead Redemption that unlocks an achievement/trophy and an outfit. Overview 100% Completion is achieved when most of the game's tasks have been completed. The following list provides the specific requirements for achieving 100% completion. Walkthrough There is a spreadsheet available here that will help you keep up with what you've done and what you haven't. It uses information from this wiki and was built in Microsoft Office 2010 by mixpix405. 57 Main Missions Each story mission counts as 1%, for a total of 57%. 5 Rare Weapons Each weapon counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *LeMat Revolver *Mauser Pistol *Evans Repeater *Semi-auto Shotgun *Carcano Rifle 9 Outfits Obtained Each outfit counts as 0.5%, for a total of 4.5%. No other outfits in the game, DLC or otherwise, count toward 100% completion. *U.S. Army Outfit *U.S. Marshal Outfit *Elegant Suit *Rancher Outfit *Poncho Outfit *Bollard Twins Outfit *Treasure Hunter Outfit *Bandito Outfit *Reyes' Rebels Outfit 5 Job Locations Completed (To be completed at least once at each of the locations.) Each job counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *Horsebreaking **Ridgewood Farm **Chuparosa *Nightwatch **MacFarlane's Ranch **Chuparosa **Blackwater 13 Safehouses Obtained (Rental properties and Pleasance House are excluded.) All safehouses obtained for a total of 2%. *New Austin **MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse (given to Marston) **Armadillo Safehouse **Rathskeller Fork Safehouse **Thieves' Landing Safehouse *Nuevo Paraiso **Irish's Shack (given to Marston) **Escalera Safehouse **Chuparosa Safehouse **Casa Madrugada Safehouse **El Matadero Safehouse *West Elizabeth **Blackwater Safehouse **Manzanita Post Safehouse **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (John's Room) (given to Marston) **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (Jack's Room) (given to Marston) 7 Gang Hideouts Cleared Each gang hideout counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3.5%. The PS3-exclusive hideout, Solomon's Folly, does not count towards 100% completion *Pike's Basin *Twin Rocks *Tumbleweed *Gaptooth Breach *Tesoro Azul *Nosalida *Fort Mercer 4 Ambient Challenges Completed Each challenge is divided in two parts (rank 1 to 5 and 6 to 10), each part counts as 1%, for a total of 8%. The Tomahawk Mastery Challenges in the Legends and Killers DLC does not count torwards 100% completion. *Sharpshooter Challenges *Survivalist Challenges *Master Hunter Challenges *Treasure Hunter Challenges 20 Bounty Locations Completed (Each Bounty Target is worth 0.1%, adding to a total of 2.0% towards 100% completion. For 100% completion 8 bounties must be completed in New Austin, 8 in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 in West Elizabeth, however the bounties are endless and will never run out. Note: It is possible to need 9 bounties in New Austin and only 7 in Nuevo Paraiso, plus the four in West Elizabeth. Bounties are placed at approximately 8:00 am and 5:00 pm in any of the major settlements. You want to be in the town or settlement where the bounty is to be posted (i.e. in Armadillo if you are going after a New Austin bounty). At this time, a lawman will come and post the wanted poster (this may take a minute depending on how close the Safe House is). Should you not be in a settlement before 8:00 you will have missed the bounty posting. (Note: This may have been changed. When I needed 3 more Mexican bounties for 100%, I picked them up at about 6:30am, 9am, and 11am, all on the same day in the same town, Chuparosa. I definately was not in the town at 8am.) Note that the hideouts that the player hasn't completed will be selected instead of one's already completed, making it easier. Completing the bounty counts towards the 0.1% regardless if captured alive or killed (of course you will need to capture the corresponding bounties alive for the outfit scraps you will need). 8 New Austin Bounties are posted at Armadillo, Rathskeller Fork and MacFarlane's Ranch. 8 Nuevo Paraiso Bounties are posted at Escalera, Chuparosa and El Presidio. 4 West Elizabeth Bounties are posted at Blackwater and Manzanita Post. (Note: Players may need to travel to other towns for bounties rather than just going to the same town - for example, do Blackwater, then Manzanita Post.) *New Austin **The Hanging Rock **Rattlesnake Hollow **Mercer Station **Rio del Lobo **Silent Stead **Repentance Rock **Brittlebrush Trawl **Mescalero *Nuevo Paraiso **Plata Grande **Sepulcro **Barranca **Ojo del Diablo **Rancho Polvo **Primera Quebrada **Laguna Borrego **Hendidura Grande *West Elizabeth **Aurora Basin **Bearclaw Camp **Nekoti Rock **Tanner's Reach 18 Stranger Missions Completed 18 out of the total 19 Stranger missions count as 0.5%, for a total of 9%. (''"I Know You" mission does not count toward 100% completion)'' *"American Appetites" *"American Lobbyist" *"Aztec Gold" *"California" *"Deadalus and Son" *"Eva in Peril" *"Flowers for a Lady" *"Funny Man" *"Jenny's Faith" *"Let No Man Put Asunder" *"Lights, Camera, Action" *"Love is the Opiate" *"Poppycock" *"The Prohibitionist" *"Remember My Family" *"Water and Honesty" *"Who Are You to Judge?" *"The Wronged Woman" 6 Minigames Won Each minigame counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3%. (Must make a profit at least once on each minigame, so it is required to leave the game with more money than you started, location irrelevant.) *Five Finger Fillet *Arm Wrestling *Blackjack *Liar's Dice *Poker *Horseshoes 94 Map Locations Discovered All locations discovered for a total of 6%. (Locations can be "found" by just buying maps and pressing "Use" on them.) Two locations sometimes fail to register as "found" even after purchasing and using the appropriate maps: Tanner's Span and Mason's Bridge are railway bridges located to the southwest and southeast (respectively) of the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Manually journeying to (and crossing) these bridges will unlock the locations and count towards 100% completion rate. Some may have trouble locating The Old Bacchus Place given it is mistakenly placed in Diez Coronas in the fold-out map. It is actually located right along the river in Hennigan's Stead. There's also strange glitch observed on X360 - two locations from Nuevo Paraiso are not actually found there, but they rather are found in West Elizabeth (they unlock after using Tall Trees map and in stats you have 94/94 overall, 47/46 in New Austin, 17/16 in West Elizabeth but only 30/32 in Nuevo Paraiso). Nevertheless, you obtain On the Trail of de Vaca achievement. Total of Percentages Tips and Tricks *If you are stuck on 95-99.9% completion you should check the "STATS" menu frequently to see what you are still missing. *An automatically updated checklist can be seen at Rockstar's Social Club if you have an account. Due to the fact that this list may not be completely synched to your game It is advised that you only use the list as a reference while using in game stats to see what you have actually completed. * Instead of going to all 94 locations, you can simply purchase all of the available maps saving a lot of time. * If you have only 31 out of 32 locations discovered in Nuevo Paraiso, try heading to The Old Bacchus Place. This location will sometimes show up as a missing location in Nuevo Paraiso, even though it is physically located in New Austin. If you still have only 31/32 locations, go to the Plata Grande (it's a loop between Tesoro Azul and Sidewinder Gulch). * You will receive the On the Trail of de Vaca achievement/trophy once all locations have been discovered. *The fold-out map packaged with the game is also helpful in showing locations to be discovered. The map also includes the locations of all hunting spots, some of which are not shown on the in game map. * If you have still not achieved 100% try completing more bounty missions. Each bounty mission is worth 0.1% and these can be checked in STATS>SCORE if you scroll to the very bottom. You should have 8 locations completed in New Austin, 8 locations completed in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 locations completed in West Elizabeth which should amount to 2.0% of game completion altogether. * If you are stuck at 99.5% completion check that you have done the Ridgewood Farm's horsebreaking job as it is commonly missed. * Make sure that you have done the Stranger side-mission "Aztec Gold" if you are still stuck at 99.5%. According to various internet forums and some personal experience this mission goes largely unseen. * It is possible to get the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy and the Redeemed achievement/trophy at the same time. Glitches *There happens to be a glitch that even though you got a 100% completion, you don't get the achievement. People say that the way to fix this is to turn off the xbox and reload the game. It might work and give you the achievement automatically on your next load. Although this has a small percentage of happening, try not to freak out when you don't get the achievement. *As of the Title 1.04 update players may be unable to fully complete the game, leaving them at 99.9% completion. This is due to locations and bounties not being tracked properly. As of 9/27/10, Rockstar is looking into the issue. It seems that to track properly such bounties, players must enter the hideouts, avoiding sniping the gangs from long distances. Also, reaching on foot the bounty ending point helped in some cases. Achievements/Trophies Achieving unlocks the following achievement/trophy: Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Trophies Category:Achievements Category:Terminology Category:Single Player